


Just Another Marriage Law Fic (Severus)

by Cello_and_Writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, MLC, Marriage Law Challenge, Ron Bashing, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cello_and_Writing/pseuds/Cello_and_Writing
Summary: After the war the students have returned to Hogwarts to finish out their '8th' year. Hermione receives her letter with her matches, but who was she matched with? Ronald of course blows up over the entire thing and Hermione approaches one of the two men on her list. He sends her running into the arms of the remaining wizard, but who will she end up with?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	1. Getting Her Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously it says Lucius and Severus are paired with Hermione, Severus and Hermione is one of my favorites (Okay my top otp) but honestly I am not sure where this story is taking me. It could end up with a threesome with boy Slytherins. It already has a mind of its own, I am merely along for the ride at this point. Enjoy my lovelies, enjoy. 
> 
> ~Cello~

Hermione let out a sigh as she stirred the food around on her plate. She dropped her fork with a clank as it hit the plate.   
“What’s the matter ‘Mione?” Ronald asked with a mouthful of food. “Pre-wedding jitters?” He smiled and scooted closer to her. “It’s okay, we won’t have much to worry about.” Ron continued, without even noticing her confused expression. “We can live with Mum and Dad for a little while, then move into our own place. Once you get pregnant you can’t work anymore though. I don’t want my son to be raised by someone else, he will need his mother. But Mom can help with some babysitting so we won't have to have it around all the time. Can’t neglect your husband you know.” Hermione was staring at him with wide eyes before she found the will to speak.

“Ron, I, we are not getting married. You aren’t even on my list, besides that, I do not want to marry you, Ronald.” She made to stand, her Ministry letter clutched tightly in her fist.

“Sure we are! The Ministry said if there are preexisting relationships then it will be listed under your matches. You must not have read all the way down.” He took the letter from her and Hermione tried to get it back before he could read it.

“Ronald don’t!” She yelled at him and suddenly she had the attention of the entire Great Hall. Fuck.

“SNAPE?! You are not marrying that greasy git!” Ronald seethed and Hermione winced. She quickly took the letter back and made to leave, but Ron grabbed her arm.

“You ain’t goin’ fuckin’ no where!” He glared at her, his face turning a shade of red that clashed with his hair and freckles. “We are getting married. We are meant to be together!” He yelled at her and Hermione tried to tug away from him.

“Ronald, stop, you’re hurting me.” she let out a yelp as he drug her out to the hallway.

“I am going to do more than this if you think for a second I am going to let that bastard fuck you. I have been waiting and waiting, nothing permanent for me, but your frigid ass wont let me touch you.” He snarled and Hermione began to tear up. This is not the Ronald she knew. The war had changed everyone, but Ronald had seemed to get the worst of it, turning bitter and angry.

“Mister Weasley, didn’t your mother ever teach you not to touch things that are not yours.” Professor Snape had his wand to Ronald’s throat and the younger wizard quickly dropped Hermione’s arm.

“I’m not scared of you Snape! I’m a war hero, you can’t touch me, you stupid bastard!” Ronald boasted and crossed his arms over his chest, an arrogant smirk on his face.

“Go to the Headmistresses office before I flay you, boy.” Snape poked the wand into Ron’s throat and the ginger seemed to realize just who he was talking to and quickly hurried down the hall.

“Granger!” Severus barked and Hermione looked up at him. “My office.” With that he turned and left, sweeping down the hallway in all his dungeon bat glory. Hermione quickly followed after him, her eyes downcast, not wanting to look up and possibly get a glimpse of his loathing for her. She didn’t think she could take it right now. She already knew it was there, but she was trying hard not to think about it. They entered the office silently and Hermione stood near the door, not wanting to be far from it, in case she needed to leave. She wasn’t stupid he may have been on the light’s side, but that did not mean that he was not a Death Eater as well.

“Sit, I am not going to kill you.” Snape hissed and Hermione did not even try to hide her flinch at his tone. She nodded and sat quietly, sitting and looking down at her lap.

“I am so sorry, sir. I was hoping to speak to you before it became part of the gossip mill.” She picked at the edge of her robe and Severus sighed.

“I am not a nice person, Miss Granger. While I did wear a mask as a Death Eater there are still parts of that person in me. I do not love you, there is no room in my heart for such things. But I would not be unkind to you.” Severus ran a hand through his hair and Hermione tried not to cry. Of course, she knew this, what was she expecting after what she knew of him?

“I-you. Ahem. You should know I plan to pursue my Mastery, and in doing so you would not see much of me. We can have separate sets of rooms with a common living area if that pleases you. All that I would expect is if you take any lovers, to please do so discreetly. I would not rob you of your freedom. This will be for show, not a real marriage. But hopefully we can become cordial, possibly even friends at some point. That is all I would up for.” She looked up at him and for a second and noticed the scowl on his face before he masked it.

“Choose. Someone. Else.” He bit out and Hermione began to cry, which only made Severus angrier. Hermione stood, throwing the scroll on to his desk before leaving. Severus picked it up and read it. There were only two names on her list. Severus Tobias Snape and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. He also noticed the fine print at the bottom, she had 3 months to make decisions, 90 days. Fuck.


	2. Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all! So I have looked over the comments and I see that most of you like SSHG better than her with Lucius. I am thinking of doing another story, same fist few chapters (copy and pasted) but then let her go with Lucius for one and Severus for the other. Obviously after the first few chapters they will be completely different, but I was wondering as a reader if that would be interesting or if it makes me lazy. Anyway here is chapter 2!
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies,
> 
> ~Cello~

3 Weeks Later (60 days left)

"Hermione! How are you, Doll?" Draco spun her around and Hermione let out a squeal. She hit him on the back, while trying to hang on tightly.

"Draco! Put me down!" She yelled and crossed her arms as he set her down gently. "Thank you." She grinned at him and straightened her robe and hair.

"I am actually here to see your father." She sighed and Draco cocked his head to the side. "We can discuss it later, he needs to know first." Hermione hoped he wouldn't be too put out. Once the war had ended, Draco had become a close friend. Harry trusted him now, but Ronald was still on the fence, he _hated_ Draco. After Draco had gone down on both knees to apologize to Hermione; Harry sent a stinging hex at his ass, then helped him up, calling a truce. Blaise, Hermione, Harry, and Draco met for lunch on a Saturday every month now. She was pretty sure Harry had ulterior motives, but she did not care, as long as he was happy.

"Of course, but I want details later! I live on gossip and my meter is running low." He flipped his hair and it broke Hermione out of her memories.

"Sure, Draco, I have news about Harry as well." She smiled as his eyes lit up and gave him a hug. "I will come and find you after." She made her way to Lucius' office and hoped for the best. She knocked quietly and heard a low ' _enter'_.

"Ah, Miss Granger." Lucius stood immediately and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. Hermione flushed and gave him a small curtsy in return. "I am afraid I do not know where my son is off to." He led her to a couch and set of chairs, he sat her on the couch and sat across from her on a chair.

"Actually, I am here to see you, Lord Malfoy." She glanced up at him from under her lashes and could not help but find him handsome.

"Please call me Lucius, my dear." He smiled and Hermione nodded, fighting the blush trying to find purchase on her cheeks.

"Of course, L-Lucius. Please call me Hermione." She cleared her throat and continued. "I received my ministry letter. You were one of two people on it. The other is not an option. I know I am not worthy of being your match, but I thought it was worth a try. I will make my own money, so you don't have to worry about that. I can live somewhere else as well, I have enough saved for now. And I will be doing an apprenticeship so you won't have to see much of me anyway." She rambled on quickly and Lucius took in what she was saying with slightly wide eyes.

"I am afraid I cannot help you, Hermione." He said slowly and she tried not to cry. She had no clue what she was going to do now, but she knew she could not, and would not go back to Professor Snape. "I would want my wife to live here with me. If you wish to work that is up to you, but I will provide anything you may want if you find your finances lacking. I would have a separate bedroom for you if that is what you wish, with a shared living area connecting them, so you have your own space. I would also sponsor your apprenticeship, whether or not we decided to go through with this. See Hermione? I cannot help you, as we want completely different things that I would not want to force upon you." He sighed and Hermione could not hold the tears in any longer. She turned away from him and Lucius moved to the couch, sitting next to her. "Hermione, please do not cry. I am sorry to have upset you, my dear." He lifted her chin and she smiled at him as he wiped her tears.

"I would agree to your terms, Lucius. I merely suggested those things to make it seem like I would not be as much of a bother." She placed her hand over his and looked down. "I will not lie, Lucius. I do hold some affection for and I can be needy for attention at times. Even if you could not love me, I would wish to be partners, friends even." She looked up at him hopefully and he drew his thumb across her cheek.

"Who hurt you so, my dear. Those are all reasonable in the circumstances we find ourselves in. I would only ask that you be faithful and do not lie to me. I shall of course, do the same." He gave her a smile and Hermione looked down once more, flushing darkly.

"I cannot believe you are actually agreeing to all of this, Lucius." Hermione met his eyes with hers full of tears and he cupped her face again.

"Oh, Hermione. Mya, may I call you that?" With her nod of agreement he continued. "Mya, I would be crazy not to, you are a beautiful, intelligent, and passionate witch. I have never met anyone quite like you before and I would be honoured to stand by your side as you grow even more. You are already a powerful witch and I cannot wait to see how you further yourself." Lucius kissed her knuckles and Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you, Lu." She grinned cheekily at him and he scowled at her. "You gave me a nickname, so I thought you should have one as well." She laughed at his expression and reached on to touch his frown line, but stopped herself, her hand falling to her lap.

"What is wrong, Mya?" It's alright, you can tell me, you can trust me." He waited for her to find her words.

"I, I wish to touch you, to be affectionate. I told you, I am a needy person, that includes physically as well." She blushed, but used what courage she had left to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, lovely woman, I would not deny you any touch you required." Lucius drew her to him, pulling her against his chest. "Why don't you come to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He stroked her hair and Hermione relaxed against him. "We can discuss this at length over a meal, how does that sound?" Hermione smiled and cuddled into him.

"I would like that very much, Lu." She giggled and Lucius smirked at her as he ran his fingers through her honeyed curls.

"Where would you like to go? Or we can have dinner here, if you would like something more private. It is up to you, my dear." Lucius tilted her head back to look up at him. He couldn't believe how comfortable and perfect she felt against him.

"Is it okay if we go out? I have not been out to dinner in a while, and it would be nice to get out." She leaned into his hand and Lucius grinned at her.

"I will spoil you if you allow me, Hermione." He smirked at her and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. Hermione blushed but let out a small laugh despite it. "I will send you an owl with a time and place later this evening." Lucius gently put her next to him and stood, pulling Hermione up with him. "I am sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have some things to finish up so that I can have tomorrow night off." Lucius kissed her knuckles once more and led her to the door. "I am sure my son will be a better host than I have been, Miss Granger." He gave her a sly smirk and Hermione bit her lip to deny a laugh.

"I very much doubt that, Lucius, he will most likely gush about Harry for the next hour. Then berate me for not telling him about my attraction for you sooner." She grinned at him before kissing his cheek and swiftly leaving his office, the door shutting with a soft _**click**_.

Hermione hurried down the hallway, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe she kissed him, what a stupid idea. She hoped before she would have been able to do this more naturally, but things did not plan out as well. When Severus and Lucius had their trials Hermione had tried to help them both our as much as she could. She ended up bonding closely with Lucius ands found herself falling for him, at the time Lucius was still mourning his late wife and Hermione could not find it within herself to tell him. She hid her feelings and distanced herself immediately. After that Lucius threw himself into his work and avoided her at all costs. He was glad she had come to see him, she had captivated him during his and Severus' trials. But he was still not fully over Cissy. He was looking forward to dinner with her tomorrow night, but for now he needed to get his work done.


	3. Harry, Draco, and Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovies! I am sure by now you have noticed that I have renamed this story. I have decided to make this one into a SSHG story and post an alternate version with LMHG in another work. Thank you all for your suggestions and support and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also! After the changing point, where in one she picks Severus and in the other she picks Lucius, there will not be many similarities after that part. Hopefully they will be two completely stand alone works, with possible overlaps. Thank you!
> 
> ~Cello~

“Hermione, what took you so long?” Draco called out and jerked her from her thoughts. Hermione looked over to him and smiled brightly; hopefully Draco would be understanding.  
“Well, Lucius is one of two matches that were on my list. So I went to talk to him about it. We decided to talk over dinner tomorrow night, about it.” She smiled at him hopefully and Draco picked her up and twirled her around. “Damnit Draco!” She yelled and he laughed happily, putting her down.

“I am so happy for you Hermione, I know you were pining after him during the trials.” Draco winked at him and Hermione looked at him with shock. “Oh come on! I could see you drooling over him! I mean I would have pegged you for someone like my Uncle Severus, but hey, I look a lot like my father, so you know he's good looking. I just got the better parts from mum too.” Draco had gotten over his mother's death fairly quickly as they were not that close to begin with. “Now I want details, where is my father taking you?” Draco steered her over to the seats with tea and sandwiches. Hermione smiled and relaxed, talking late into the evening with her friend.

Hermione sighed and buried her head in her hands. What was she supposed to wear out to dinner with  **_the_ ** Lucius Malfoy? She was in deep shit if she did not figure something out quick. She jumped as she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Ginny and Draco standing there with Harry in between them. “Let’s get you ready for your date!” Draco exclaimed and Ginny clapped her hands with a squeal;. Harry just stood there looking awkward and out of place. She could understand, he was sandwiched between his old partner and his crush. She could not blame the man.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Hermione let out a breath of air and Harry smirked at her. She did not like that look on her best friend, he was definitely up to something, she hoped it had nothing to do with her. Draco and Ginny helped Hermione pick out a lovely gold trumpet evening gown. The front was not overly low cut, but the back was cut down to the lower part of her back, with golden chains connecting the sides, hanging loosely.

“Hermione, where did you get this dress? I am so jealous!” Ginny gushed and Hermione blushed as Draco charmed and transfigured her heels. “Oh, Draco did you add the cushioning and balance charms?” Ginny looked over at Draco who nodded at her.

“My mom bought me this. It was one of the last things we did together.” She spoke quietly and Harry grabbed her hand.

“She would think you look amazing in it Hermione, and be glad you were getting use out of it.” Harry smiled brightly and she fought not to cry. “Don’t cry, Hemrione, Dray will kill you if you mess up his make-up.” Harry smirked at her and they all laughed.

“Thank you guys so much.” Hermione looked over to Ginny who smiled at her while she tamed her hair. “I know you guys didn’t have to do this.” Hermione was glad she had such great friends. “Okay, so, Ginny~” Hermione said in a sing-song voice, causing the redheaded witch to blush darkly. “How is Luna?” Hermione smirked; Ginny looked down, avoiding eye contact while Harry stared at them both with wide eyes. Harry was obviously unaware that the two witches were together.

“We are good, Luna is coming to Sunday night dinner next break.” Ginny grinned and winked at Harry who turned away to hide his flushed face. Hermione looked at Draco who both shared a smirk. Ginny finished styling Hermione’s hair, which was put into a half up and half down, messy bun. Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled, her makeup was minimalistic with hints of gold to match her dress, with a nice wine red lipstick.

“Thank you both I love it!” Hermione hugged Draco and Ginny and put her golden heels on, grabbing her clutch, putting her wand into it. Harry walked over to her and handed her a box. “Draco and I picked this up for you today, it was supposed to be an early birthday present from both of us.” Hermione opened the box, inside was a beautiful set of white gold and diamond earrings. “I tried to get them made exactly like the ones you had.” Harry smiled sheepishly at her and Hermione threw her arms around him.

“Thank you so much Harry, they are perfect.” Hermione smiled as she put them on, they looked exactly like the pair her mother had gotten for her, she ended up losing them while they were on the run. She noticed there was something underneath the earring holder and lifted it out. There was a necklace that matched them exactly. The earrings and necklace was a white gold infinity symbol with a diamond in the top and a pearl in the bottom half. She flung herself at Draco and Harry, pulling them both into a hug. “Thank you, both of you.” She tried hard not to cry, but she felt a few tears slip through.

“It’s okay, Hermione, don’t cry.” Ginny joined the group hug and the four friends laughed together. “Now, let’s get you out of here, I got permission from Headmistress Mcgonagall for you. So you have a pass to leave even though it is a weeknight.” Ginny grinned and gave her the charmed parchment. For the ‘eighth’ year returning students, the Headmistress had allowed them to leave the castle on the weekends; they only needed special permission to go out for weeknights.

“Awesome, I was worried I was going to have to sneak out like I did the other week. I didn’t so much as sneak as I did storm out of the castle though.” Hermione flushed; Harry started at her with wide eyes.

“You stormed out of the castle without persimmon from the Headmistress?” Harry asked and Hermione nodded, obviously Harry had not heard what happened.

“Snape pissed me off and I kind of just left. He basically yelled me out of his office while I was trying to be reasonable about this whole marriage law business.” Hermioen huffed and finished putting everything together. “I think I’m ready to go. Want to walk me out?” She looked to her friends and they all smiled and nodded at her.

“Wow, Hermione you look amazing.” Harry held his hand out to her and Hermioen took it. They all walked together to the gates outside and Hermione let out a sigh.

“Hopefully this goes alright. Wish me luck.” She walked through the gates and began the trek to the apparition point where she would meet Lucius. “I can do this.” She whispered to herself and looked up as she heard a soft swish. Lucius was standing a few meters in front of her with his hand out. Hermione stepped towards him and took his hand.

“You look lovely Hermione, even more than normal.” He bowed and kissed the back of her hand. “I have reserved a table for us in muggle London tonight, and a little surprise afterwards.” Lucius stood back up and drew her to him. “Step close, Hermione, and we can leave.” He smiled down at her; Hermione gave him a little grin and stepped closer to him, trying her best not to blush. Lucius carried them away to a hidden back alley right outside of the area they would be spending their evening at. Neither of them noticed the person watching from the tree line or that they followed with a silent apparation. 


	4. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything can change in the blink of an eye, or the beat of a butterfly's wings.
> 
> Who will she choose?

Lucius led them to a nearby restaurant and Hermione took the time to appreciate his muggle suit and jacket. She was surprised by his choice in attire, but was pleasantly surprised, as was she about their restaurant of choice.

“Well, here we are, Hermione. I got us a seat near the windows overlooking the water.” Hermione smiled and looked up at the name of the place. OXO Tower Restaurant. She smiled and stopped at the end of the block, letting the traffic speed through. She swear it looked like someone she knew on the other side of the traffic, but with the cars she couldn’t tell. “Let’s go Hermione.” Lucius led her across the sheet and Hermione nodded at him.

“Thank you, Lucius.” She smiled and they made their way towards the restaurant. Hermione stared in awe as they walked inside; it was very nice and classy, she was glad she wasn’t underdressed.

“Reservation for Malfoy.” He smiled at the girl at the stand and she looked through the book in front of her quickly.

“Ah, of course Mister Malfoy.” The hostess grabbed a couple of menus. “Right this way please.” She led them outside to a secluded area, blocked off from the other patrons by vines and various other plants. There were lights strung up everywhere and there were roses on the table. “Everything has been set up to your instructions, Mister Malfoy.” Lucius pulled out Hermione’s chair before sitting himself. “I will give you a few minutes to look over the menu, would you like the wine sent out now, Sir?” The girl asked and Lucius looked up at her.

“Yes, please. Thank you Jessica.” Hermione’s head snapped up at the use of the girl’s first name. Lucius obviously put a lot of thought into this dinner, she had no clue how he did all of this in 24 hours. But she was sure that it was because of his reputation and, obviously, his money. Hermione fought down a giggle and looked over the menu, there was so much that looked good, she wasn’t sure she would be able to choose. Maybe Lucius could pick something for her.

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat and Hermione and Lucius both looked up to see Severus Snape. Hermione pushed herself back against her chair and Lucius stood.

“Severus, my friend, how are you?” Lucius moved to greet him and Severus glared at him. Lucius stopped short and dropped his hand. “Everything alright, brother?” Lucius’ gaze was hard and Hermione wondered what was going on with the two of them. She knew they were close, but she had no clue what Snape was doing here.

“Miss Granger, you shouldn’t be here.” He bit out and Hermione looked at him with confusion. “Get away from him, Miss Granger.” Snape stepped between Hermione and Lucius and Hermione stood. This was where everything could change. One decision, just one little decision could change everything. So who should she choose, which would be the better outcome, what was the better choice, who could make her the happiest?

“Why? Why should I!” She snapped at him as she stood. “With the way you treated me!” She poked him in the chest and he backed up, his eyes wide. Hermione glared and forced herself not to cry. “Why should I listen to a thing you say?”

“Hermione, don’t listen to him. He is just jealous I got to you first. Severus has always wanted things that were not his.” Lucius smirked at him and Hermione let out a gasp.

“And who says I am yours Lucius? I am not a thing to be won, or owned.” She huffed and threw her menu on the table. “And I am not leaving with either of you. If you both want to be assholes why don’ t you just marry each other!?” With that she stormed out of the restaurant and Severus followed her, silently gluing Lucius’ feet to the floor by melting his shoes.

“Hermione, wait.” Severus called after her as she made her way down the street. “Please, I-I am sorry.” He stuttered out, sounding like it was physically causing him pain to speak the words. “I should not have taken my anger out on you.” Severus looked down at his feet. He realized her needed to stop being such an arse and if he was going to make this work, he had to try to be better.

“The way you treated me, Professor. Why? What the fuck have I done to deserve such scorn?” She hissed at him as she pulled him into a secluded alley way.

“Would you believe me if I said it was because I was worried? I was worried what would happen if I agreed. I was worried if I agreed I may actually begin to like you, even as a friend. And the thought of letting someone in terrifies me.” Severus looked at her with as open of a face as he could manage. Hermione’s brow furrowed as she tilted her head and Severus could not help but think that she looked beautiful. She was dressed gorgeously and he finally noticed how she was no longer a girl, but a woman. Hopefully she would see that he was telling the truth. Hermione let out a sigh and her shoulders dropped.

“If you can show me that you can change, I will consider it. But you have to answer my questions, all of them. The first one, is why would you even want to come after me?” Hermione put her hands on her hips and Severus fought back a smirk. He could do that.  _ Easily _ .


End file.
